The neurochemistry, chemistry and stereochemistry of cholinergic systems is still substantially unknown. Cholinergic enzymes are classified by their substrate kinetics, cholinergic receptors by the neural responses. Cholinergic transmission is critical to mental and physical health. New research methods need to be added to classical methodologies. This research centers on the design, synthesis and application of fluorescent acridine probes for cholinergic neural systems. These ligands are new stereochemical and spectroscopic research tools. They are designed for kinetic, equilibrium and histological studies of the subsites and clefts of ChE, AChE and ChR. Finally, they are a new approach to the study of cholinergic neural transmission. The crux of this research lies in its comparative spectroscopic study of the dynamics of interactions of specific spectroscopic molecular probes with cholinergic enzymes and receptors.